Sixty Shades of Darkness
by laddybug3
Summary: Viv is Ana cousin. She is a pastry chief and now a sub to her boss.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of the Fifty Shades of Grey series. Just Viv, Lily, Rob, Fish Chief, Head Chief, Berry Ex-boss/manger and Boss. Please review! Thank you.**

The Happens, a restaurant known to bring in the rich was going to be busy tonight. Right now it is close due to the fact it is nine in the morning and we serve lunch at eleven.

Fish Chief is chopping up salmon for the chop salmon salad. He looks up at my station and smiles. "If only the salmon odor didn't keep that sweet smell away from my nose."

"That would be a problem, because then you won't be working here."

Boss walks in and he is smiling. He never smiles. "Everyone I have news. I am closing the restaurant tonight so that your new boss can taste your food." He looks at me. "We will start with Viv and work our way through the courses. Everyone understands."

I nod. Since when did he decide he needed a new boss.

"One other thing," Boss adds. "Talk sexy."

Two hours later we are dismiss until dinner. I wonder what the new boss is like. I also grabbed three Apple Stuff Chocolate for my brother.

Rob, my brother lives in a penthouse. He is a lawyer, but hardly ever works. It always makes me wonder how he affords to live here.

A worker lets me into the penthouse and points to where my brother is. I can here something hitting something. Then a scream. My brother likes porn nothing new. I hesitate at the door. Do I really want to bother my brother during his porn therapy? I turn the handle.

There are two girls tied up and my brother has a paddle and a whip in his hands. He doesn't hear me open the door and I stay still with the box of apples in my hands. He creaks a whip and then a paddle hitting the girls bottoms. He does it again, then stops and takes off his pants.

I dropped the box and run out of the room. Bile filling my throat as I rush into the bathroom to upchuck breakfast.

"Vivianne," my brother calls out.

When I finally reply, "In the bathroom just a moment," it is a whisper.

Rob is standing there. "Hey, how much did you see?"

"Enough."

"They are consenting adults. I have a contract with them."

"And that makes that okay?"

"Lilly is a submissive too. You don't seem to have a problem with that."

"What is a submissive?"

He studies me. "You don't know. Um. Your new boss does the same thing with our sister. He enjoys your pastries."

Oh, I didn't know this. Now knowing this makes me want to upchuck more. The problem with an empty stomach is you can't upchuck when you need to.

"Listen it is just sex."

"Since when does 'just sex' include whips and paddles. Paddles are used for kayaking and canoeing, not sex."

He grabs my arms. "They were hoping that you would join them. How hot would that be? Two sisters one man."

"Disturbing. You do know you're a lawyer?"

"Fine have it your way, but you will be a sub for him. No one ever tells him no."

"Then I will be the first."

I stomp my feet and march out of the penthouse.

Dinner service came fast. New boss, my sister, Lily, my new manger, my brother, Rob, and his two women sat there staring at me. No one uttered a word. It was as if the room was airtight and no one could breath. I knew I couldn't.

"Apple stuffed chocolate," I said, failing at the sexy voice. "It is chocolate, caramel, and a vanilla-bean cream." I cut the apple into fours. Everything spilled onto the apple pieces.

Everyone took a bite. They had a food orgasm.

The next was peach cobbler with vanilla ice-cream on the side. The vanilla ice-cream was made this morning by me. Again everyone took a bite and the orgasm continued.

"So good," said whore 1.

"You must come join us," said my new boss. "I understand you had a show at your brother's penthouse. I am always looking for new submissive. You would fit in fine. Your dark hair and your sister's red hair a match made perfect with this cobbler."

He didn't just say join us on our sex adventure? He didn't just include me and my sister and my peach cobbler. I ignored him and moved onto my next piece.

I ran out as if the room was on fire. Nearly ran over Berry, our gather. He made sure the food was good, took the cargo, and did the shopping. He looked at me. "You okay."

I nodded.

"Are you a sub?"

"What is that?"

"A submissive."

"NO," and I ran out of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of the Fifty Shades of Grey series. Just Viv, Lily, Rob, Fish Chief, Head Chief, Berry Ex-boss/manger and Boss. Pleas review! Thank You.**

The next day.

Today seemed better until I opened the door to my work. Berry was standing there. He was not happy to see me either. "Boss wants to see you about contract."

"I have to work," I informed Berry. No way was there going to be a meeting on contracts. I signed mine when I worked here.

Fish Chief and Head Chief were late. It seems that it was fine for them to always be late, but if one of us was late we got in trouble.

Head Chief looked at me. "Go talk to the boss."

I had a knife in my hand. "I'm working," I said pointing the knife at Head Chief making the point that I am work and don't mess with me. He eyed me.

"You don't want to get him upset," said Berry.

"Well I'm working. That is what I'm paid to do."

"You really don't want him upset. He doesn't like when people drag time."

"I don't like to feel rushed to get my pastries done. He will just have to wait."

Lily walked into the kitchen. She looks at me with her big blue eyes. The same ones that used to look at me when I was going to be in for trouble. She had that look, which still makes me swallow and want to beg her to tell me what I did wrong.

"Hey, little sis, he wants to talk to you."

"I'm working he can wait two hours."

She turned off the stove and pulled my arm. "His orders."

"He is a real stand up guy."

Lily laughs. "Sarcasm is a low blow."

Boss smiles at me when I reached the door. "You are one busy gal."

"Sorry, I have a pastry station to run. You do want to make money? I have to work. It must be nice to use women in such a demeaning fashion as you do!"

"They are consenting adults. Lily handcuff her to the chair."

Lily handcuffed me to the chair. I hate be confined. She knows that, Rob knows that, but they don't know the reason. This makes me uncomfortable and I pull at the cuffs.

"Easy, just sign the contract and your free."

I glare at him. "Time is money. My pastries!"

"Your pastries are being taken care of."

Berry runs into the office. "I don't know the recipes."

Score one for me. Berry looks at me. "She is the one who makes the pastries recipes. This can be a problem. No one can make chocolate and fruit the way she does. It is almost as if the fruit had just had intercourse with the chocolate bean."

He did not just say the fruit had sex with chocolate bean.

"Berry, you are a very smart young man. I am sure you can figure it out."

I am so going to write a book about this and send it to my cousin Ana. She works as an editor now. Just three blocks away from here. I can type and send it in and your hard work will come tumbling down.

"Look all you got to do is sign the contract. You're adding more stress to Berry."

I pull harder at the cuff. "I have a pastry station to run. This is not funny anymore! Let me go right now or I'll call the police!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Let me go!"

"Let her go," pleaded Berry. "She doesn't want to work as a sub, but we need her as a pastry chief."

"Sign or you're fired."

Berry shuts up.

"You can't fire me, because I am not signing your contract to be a sub!"

He sucks in air. "I don't like when people tell me no!"

"I just love being tied up and losing money with a possible case of fired to the growing list!"

He laughs at me. "You are entertaining, but I have to work."

The cuffs are digging into my wrists causing them to bleed. "And I don't?"

"Oh, I can think of so many ways to punish you."

He gazes at my wrists. "You're hurt."

"Wow! You are not as stupid as you look. I'm going to talk to HR."

"You will do no such thing!"

Head Chief walks into the office. "We need her or Berry to work at the pastries station." He looked at my wrists. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax, we are just dealing with matters," said boss. "Now, sign Viv or I will bring you to my house until you sign."

"I'm not signing. I quit!"

Everyone looks at me. My eyes locked on bosses eyes. "I'm not allowing you to quit."

The blood made the handcuffs dig deeper into my wrist. "Fine, I'll sign." What did I just say? Just signed my life away.

Boss looked at me. He UN-cuffed my hands. He smiled and pointed to the line where I sign my life away. He read it to me. I am a submissive for Head Chief, Manger, and him. This is so wrong on so many levels. I am so talking to the HR person.

Oh, HR is the Head Chief. Shit. I'm screwed. I looked at Head Chief who is beaming at me.

At eight Boss wanted me at his house. My sister's car was in the driveway. He had a nice three story house. One of his workers guided me into a dim lit room. My sister was hanging there with her hand cuffed high and her leg spread apart. Boss man had a ray of tools. He smiled at me. "Undress now!"

"No!"

"You will learn not to say no to me." He hits me with a rod tool. He continues until I take my clothes off. I stand naked and bloody in front of him. He chains me up. My sister and I are back to back.

Head Chief smiled at me. He helped chain my legs. _This is rape_, I thought. He then grabbed something and hooked it to my nipples, then pulled it off. I screamed.

I could feel my sister banging in my back. I looked to see that boss man was having sex with her. Head Chief put himself inside of me. It was slow, and he complained how tight I was. That is when he realized I was a virgin. He thumped hard and harder.

Blood! There was blood. Shit!

He laughed. "Cherry popped."

"Switch?"

Boss takes Head Chiefs place. He stands there sucking my breasts, then bit each one twice. He walks closer to me and thumps me fast. He was much faster then Head Chief. I close my eyes and wait until it is over.

The next day was my day off of work.

Boss drove me to his house. He put sixty thousand dollars in my account. "For being a virgin," he said. "I was going to put a million in there, but then your mouth cost you big."

He stared at me. "You're quite."

"What is there to say? You will just fuck me either way."

"You're my Ana."

"I looked at him. You know Mr. Grey?"

I nodded. My cousin's boy toy.

"She was his sub. Smart and sassy. Too sassy!"

My cousin was a sub? Who else is a sub in my family?

He pulls into the driveway. I know where we are going and I don't want to go in there. The basement. Dim lit room of hell. Worse Manger there now. He looks at me. His eyes all serious. I can feel danger coming. It hits my lungs like a fright train. He looks at me. He strips me of my clothes, then lays me on a table, ties me down, blindfolds me, and gags me. There is a ball in the gag. I can feel it.

I transport myself on an island. It is no one hear. I lay out on the sand putting sunblock on me. Naked. It is a nude beach, which is why no one is there. Then I am drinking coconut water. "Swallow it," says the monkey.

"Of course it is coconut water," I reply. I swallow the sweet and salty coconut water. The coconut had salt from the ocean.

There is something hard nipping me in the butt. A spoon! No, a shall. I must have sat on a shall.

Another monkey is watching me. He is dancing around. Not Fucking me as Boss and manger are doing to me right now. They are taking turns. But right now I am fighting to stay at the nice safe beach.

I smell like chocolate. That is because of the sunblock is chocolate. Ana is joining me with Grey. They are drinking coconut water too.

We talk about this and that. Normal vacation things, not sub stuff. Even though I really want to talk about submissive stuff.

I blink. Back in the dim lit place. Lily, and Grey are there. I can hear them talking to each other. No Ana. I really want to talk to Ana. I gasped for air now.

"You were supposed to swallow that slowly," Boss said.

"Grey," I said.

He walks over. "If you ever hurt Ana, I will come after you."

He looks at me. "You are like Ana."

"You leaving," asks Lily.

Lily stands there next to boss. He is whipping her hard. So hard that there are red marks on her bottom.

I want to go back to the island.

Grey is gone from might sight. I want to talk to him. To make him understand that if he hurts Ana-I will hurt him. He is gone and I start to cry.

**Until next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything of the Fifty Shades of Grey series. Just Viv, Lily, Rob, Fish Chief, Head Chief, Berry Ex-boss/manger and Boss, Nick Cartmen, and Mr. Cartmen. Please review! Thank you.**

For four long days of pain, rape, and back-talk. I was free, or I thought I was. Until they made me see Dr. T. According to the message on my cell that boss was happy to call me.

Boss dropped me off at Dr. T.

Dr. T was a man with a full head of grey hair. He sat in a seat with a notebook and a recorder. I doubt he needed both devices and I wasn't talking to him.

"How are you feeling," he asked for the sixth time!

Annoyed, angry, and now I have a plan to call my own. How are you feeling you fake shrink? Do you have people that rat on you too? I know you will tell everything I tell you. You can't tell on me Mr. not when I'm not talking.

Dr. T moves around. "What is you favorite color?"

Maybe I don't have a favorite color, ever thought of that.

"So, how is your sister, Lily?"

Hooking up with boss. She is like his shadow. You freak!

"How is Ana?"

How about you stop with the questions and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you.

I had it. I got up and walked out of the room. "It has been an hour," I stated as I shut the door.

An hour of planning my escape. My plan is: buy an apartment (out of the city), make a new bank account, but not in my name, get a new car and get a job out of the city. How I am going to do this? I don't know.

Boss hands me a dress and heels. "Put it on. I have to talk to Dr. T."

Sure you do. Dr. T doesn't have anything to say about me. He will probably say: she didn't open up to me. You broke her.

That is fine by me.

The dress is your simple black dress. He hands me high-heels, these are not your standard by far. They're Fuck Me Heels. I groan as I put them on and walk to the door. Dr. T is talking fake doctor talk. He is informing him I have trust issues.

Wouldn't you have trust issues too, if you were in my heels?

Oh, no I am going to fall. I hit the floor with a bang.

Inside the car, which I hate. I hate this car and the smell. It smells like him. He winks at me, then his eyes dart the road. "We are going to a party for master and submissive."

Great, I can feel the fun now. Hold still, let me hit you with a whip. No. More contract. How many contracts can I get?

"You're quiet."

"Well, I get into trouble with my big mouth."

"You're a smarty and sassy little thing."

"I hate you."

I cross my arms on my chest. Now I sound like a six-year-old. I hate you piece of shit. You are ruining my life. First you ruin my pastry, then you ruin me. Well, you can't ruin my island.

"There is people coming down, I want you to meet."

I don't want to meet them. Can you take these F-Me Heels and shove them up you ass for me? That would be nice.

"Do you want to listen to music?"

Now your letting have a say? I thought I had to be your little submissive puppet. Wow! I am a real girl now.

Right when I reached to turn on the radio, he grabbed my hand. "I asked you if you like to listen to music, not turn on the radio."

Guess I am back to puppet.

The party was in this huge building. We had the whole second floor. There was so many people. The first person I saw was Ana. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. I knew that she married Mr. Grey.

"What are you doing here, Viv," asked Ana?

Mr. Grey replied, "She is a submissive."

"Oh."

"No, oh, more like OW! NO! OH WHAT DID I DO NOW!"

"You don't have to scream," said Grey.

Boss grabbed my right arm. "I hope she wasn't causing too much trouble. She has been punish more times then she been submissive."

Mr. Grey laugh. "No, trouble. She is very amusing."

"Mr. Grey, if you hurt Ana-I will hurt you," I threatened Mr. Grey.

"We're going," said Boss to me and to Mr. Grey and Ana, "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Grey, and nice to put a face to Ana's name."

Boss pulled me to a group of other people. They were all talking about sub this and sub that. Then they looked at me.

Manager smiled at me. "Glad you made it."

"I'm not," I murmured.

"You are so cute that you want to be punished. I could take you to a bathroom and we can talk about your punishment."

I didn't do anything wrong, you moron.

"Sorry, I was just planning on doing nothing today," I said. "You're right. I forgot, sorry. I have only six days under my belt."

He nodded. "I think you are learning."

No. I am just thinking about what I want. I don't want to be punished here or in the bathroom. Might as well play puppet. How does my sister do this?

Lily comes and stands next to me as if right on cue. "Boss, your here."

"My Lily, aren't you a sight," said Boss.

Nice to see you too, Lily.

"Hi Lily," I said.

"Hi sis! Isn't Dr. T the greatest."

"He is something." He is crazy. They are crazy if they think I believe he is a shrink.

"I love the way he tells me, 'I need to think for myself.' It is so cute. Thinking for yourself. Who does that these days? I have the boss thinking for me."

Gag me! Okay, even fake shrink wants her to think for herself.

"I don't even pick my clothes for myself," Lily adds. "Food, forget about it. Boss provides me with everything I need to live."

"Lily, I think you are spending too much time with boss. Maybe you should try to get your old job back."

"I can't. Boss won't let me. You should quit your job too. Think about all the things you can do when you don't work."

Hell no! Can I repeat that again?

Run away, before I catch what Lily has.

"I like my job. If he ever told me to quit my job-I would work somewhere else. I did quit my job-the one he told me to quit."

Manager shook his head. "You would still have a job."

"It wouldn't be the job he told me to quit."

"Why do you somehow do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get your way, but doing it submissively?"

"I am a Sub. You should be happy. I could be more aggressive if you like?"

"What did I start?"

I smiled. "Nothing but something. I am going to play on that there piano."

"She plays a mean piano," informed Lily.

There was the piece that I played for fun. Nothing that would get me into some music college. Not that I wanted to be a musician. It was an advanced piece and seemed to fit this party.

The score had four movements. The first movement was contract, and that was my least favorite. My favorite movement was the Dominant Dance. In the beginning both hands fight for dominance but in the end the left hand wins.

Soon after the third cord, I hear a saxophone playing. A quick glanced to my right and there was my high school crush. He has dark hair, and everything about him his sexy. Of course he is a Dom according to his tag. My hair covers my Sub part on my tag-maybe he will think me as a Dom.

His presence transport me back to high school. We practiced pieces together. I played piano and clarinet. He let chose me to play the piano with him in a solo once. It was different, though, I loved him at one point.

"You're cute," he said during our break.

I looked at him, hurt. "Cute? Why not sexy?"

"You're like my sister," he chuckled. "I can't sleep with my sister."

I slammed the lid on the piano. "I don't want to sleep with you! I-I want to date you."

"Dating is the same thing. You date to have sex. You date because you are loved. My dating is different then you can ever understand. I don't want to hurt you, but you're a child."

"You're seventeen. A whole year older then me."

"Come on Vivianne. We need to practice."

I nodded.

His saxophone sang sexily as if attached to the sexiness of-I forgot his name. How could I forgot his name? Now I understand him. He was a Dom even then. So sad. He was so young.

"Vivianne," said the modern day sexophone man.

I nodded.

"You grew up, well. I mean you were so different. You wouldn't touch contemporary pieces. Miss. Classical music this and that."

"I remember. Do you alway carry around your Sex-A-Moe-Phone?"

"Oh, that was so high school. No. I own a music hall and well there is always a saxophone."

He smiled. "Do pianos appear for just you? Where the clarinet?"

"No, and my clarinet is dormant in my room."

"Right, the piano is here. So, what do you say about me jamming with you in another room."

I smiled. "Bring the sax and find me piano and you are on."

He laughed. "You have no idea what you walked into."

"I think I know." I kicked off the heels.

How does he do that? Make me melt, but there is no us. Never was, even when he kissed me that one time.

"How about another song? My fingers are roaring to play."

His left hand found my right thigh. His fingers started to walk up my thigh. "As are mine."

"Okay, I am thinking Waltz."

I don't know what waltz piece I was playing. His fingers were so close to where they should not have been. I heard a sigh and then the sound only a saxophone could make.

We were back in high school. He wrote a note: Meet Me in Practice Room 9. Bring your best playing hands. Nick Cartmen (Not the famous saxophonist yet)

"You came," he said.

"I got your note in my band locker."

He sat down his saxophone and pinned me to the corner of the room. He kissed me, but stopped. "I can't do this to you. I have to stop."

He ran back to his saxophone and played. He had started to play without me. We weren't even warmed up and I was fine he kissed me. My first real kiss from Nick. We are a couple.

The bell rang. How many lunches did I miss this week?

After school I was practicing when I heard something. Nick and that Slut Marla were having sex with Nick's saxophone. The mouthpiece was firmly planted inside Marla. He had a girlfriend.

Marla was twenty-five-years-old and she was having sex with a seventeen-year-old-boy. She served lunch to us. Now she was serving Nick, herself. I quickly shut the door and ran away.

The waltz ended and brought me back to the present day.

"You still have a mean waltz."

"Nick, I told on Marla. It wasn't Hanna."

He blinked. "How did you know? You weren't a Dom then."

"I walked in on you two."

"I didn't even notice. You must have felt awful."

"No. I thought that was why you stopped kissing me. Afeard that you would hurt me."

"Now what do you think."

"I think I'm hungry and my fingers hurt."

"Lier on the fingers, but you do look hungry. I recall the same look you gave me when we missed all those lunches."

"Because of Marla."

He shook his head. "No. I wanted to have a friend that I didn't fuck. Even though I had feelings for you. I remember you telling me how you felt about me."

"History. Right now I am going to leave you and grab something to eat."

My inner high schooler was crying. I had him and blow him off as he did me so many years ago. She was stumping around. She brightened up at the punch bowl.

I poured myself some punch and help myself to five cookies.

_He is the past_, I thought to myself.

"I have the room," said Nick.

I didn't really believe him but I followed him anyway. My inner high schooler grinning and show her princess side.

He did have a room. "I was hungry so I brought a few things."

Danger! Danger, bells were ringing. "I had food."

"You had bad food."

He broke a piece of cake and gave it to me. "Close your eyes," I told him.

He did.

In about five minutes he fell asleep. There was a pill bottle in his pants. So he was trying to drug me.

That didn't work for you, Nick. Why would you do that?

I marched into the hall.

Boss saw me. "What happened to you?"

"I'm leaving."

"No, you are not. Subs have games. You are going to play."

"No. I am not."

Manger walked over to me. "What did Nick do to you?"

Boss looked at me. "Nick Cartmen! You went off by yourself with Nick. How did you do that? He is one picky boy and likes his girls asleep."

I already figured that one out, when he was trying to drug me.

"Well, that backfired on him," I stated. "He ended up consuming his little rape drug by accident."

"How," said Boss.

"He thought I was a Dom. It was easy. All I did was tell him to close his eyes and he ate it."

"Wow."

Manger looked at me. "Why did he think you were a Dom?"

I smiled. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Lily walked up to me. "So you and Nick. High school crush meets modern day love affair."

"First off, sis, nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. He is a creep. I should have not told on Marla."

"That was you!" Lily looked at me. "You knew about Marla being his submissive."

Whoa, what? "Marla was a submissive?"

"Yep. She was and now, well she is around."

"So, history meets currents events."

Boss looked at me. "You were that piano and clarinet girl."

"I prefer PCnet."

Mr. Cartmen walked up to me. "Not again. He left you hanging. I mean really. He could have had you in high school and he just let you go."

Letting me go my drugging me is not letting me go. It backfired on him. That is it. We are over-not that we had anything.

"He didn't let me go. I opened the door and walked out. He did try feeding me. It backfired."

Mr. Cartmen blue eyes went wild. "What does that mean?"

"Here," I showed him a picture of his son sleeping with the saxophone.

"What is he doing?"

"Sleeping with his sax' 'cause that is all he can get."

"Dom as always, missy. Do you have any idea what you caused?"

I didn't reply.

"Marla, poor Marla. That was his half-sister."

I blinked. "What?"

"Marla was his half-sister. He knew that when he was fourteen and started his own little contract. He murder her. Well, it was suicide really. He put too many pills in her food and drink. She never woke up.

"Wonderful the sub games are about to begin. The sucking contest is my favorite."

Boss smiled at me. He picked me up and carried me to my sucking straw. It was a long tube that disappeared into the floor.

You have to suck whatever flavored water there was. They refill every ten minutes. The person left sucking the longest is the winner. There is a female and male winner.

For the first five minutes of this sucking contest, I wasn't getting anything. That was okay, because I needed to think. Nick could have killed me. He nearly did.

About ten minutes of sucking that is when I tasted something. Coconut water with a touch of banana. I kept sucking and thinking about ways to get out of the contract. If only I could see what I signed up for and then come up with a better way to get out of it.

One of the judges was watching me. "She is still sucking."

To bad I won't get to see Nick when he wakes up from his little nap with his saxophone. He really should be in prison. To bad I didn't get that recorded.

I jerked back a little. It is strawberry water. They changed it. That was a shock. The judges looked at me. I turned to see that I was only girl standing. Three guys were standing strong too. I don't want to win this thing.

I could stay in the bathroom, because I had too much water. Now that there is an idea. Wouldn't drinking this water make me sick.

Cherry water!

Manger, Head Chief, and Boss were beaming. I wonder why. I just hope their happiness doesn't show through their pants.

Still sucking.

I hear something. I look and a man is down. He sits not moving. Now there are two. I can do this. Just suck and breath. Suck, breath, and ignore the stomach pain.

My knees want to shake, because now I have to pee and bad.

Come on stop sucking you two. I need to go to the bathroom and now. The man looked at me and looked at him. He stares at me. I look down just incase I wet myself. I didn't though. Why is he staring at me?

I gaze up to see that one man stand down. Great! Just staring man and me. It is on.

Our eyes lock to each other. He doesn't move a muscle. He just sucking and sucking hard. I try to suck harder too.

Then the water stop. He looked at me and shrug.

He drops the tube and faints.

I stop sucking.

Okay got to go and now.

I peed for like two hours. I missed tons of the games. Manger, Head Chief and Boss didn't seemed to mind. Lily informed me that I beat four time winner.

**Until the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything of the Fifty Shades of Grey series. Just Viv, Lily, Rob, Fish Chief, Head Chief, Berry Ex-boss/manger and Boss, Nick Cartmen, and Mr. Cartmen, and Stacy Heart. Please review! Thank you.**

"When are we leaving," I asked?

Boss looked at me and in his teacher voice, "we have to go over rules, you know that we don't have a free for all. There is a method to our madness."

"I have work tomorrow," I threw my arms in the air. If he thinks I am staying here for all hours of the night he got another thing coming.

Nick and his drug. If I make a strong nonalcoholic drink they shouldn't be able to taste it. Thanks to the course on food, drug, and your drink, I knew of how to tell what the drug was. I wonder if any of them has been drug.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Drank too much water and I want to go to bed!"

"You did have twenty-gallons of water."

Twenty-gallons not cups of water. No wonder why I had to pee so bad. Wasn't that my plan, though to stay in the bathroom and not here? Now I don't feel bad for thinking about drugging them.

Nick was still sleeping. I mean his drugs are the best date rape drug. The victim won't remember even drinking them. They would not even know if that they had sex. It is the blueness in pastries and drinks that give them way. However, if the drink is blue it is hard to tell that the drink was drugged. You can still tell though, through smell. Again you have to know the drug.

I rearrange Nick's pants, and his sax. He looks like he had a fun night with his saxophone, or sex-a-more-phone. I took a quick picture with my phone.

He looked so innocent and well, like his teen-self. Not the murderer I know him to be now. He must have fooled her good, or was she like sister, Lily. Did Marla jump at every word he said or did she worship him to no end?

There was paper and pen in his jeans pocket. It was his contract. He would forced some poor woman to sign this piece of paper. Maybe, if I signed it in his name he would know how it feels to be force. That is exactly what I did. I signed his name. Now I own him. That made me smile.

"I made you three a special drink," I said to Manger, Boss, and Head Chief.

Head Chief took it and drank it. "Hey, you should make this drink for our customers. It is that good."

The three of them didn't even think it was strange that I gave them a drink. Lily was staring at me and so was Rob. Rob was here?

"Hey, Rob."

"What did you do," he asked?

"Nothing just made them a drink. What did you do?" It is a very special drink made from a date-rape drug. Yum!

"Nothing!"

"So we both did nothing then."

Rob walked away and started talking to a bunch of people. Head Chief started to walk uneven as if he was drunk. That is what this drug starts off as. Most people think you are drunk and in five minutes you are out cold. In the course I took it was like have a massive hangover. There is no way they are coming to work.

I shook my head. "It is a very strong alcoholic drink. I should have warned you guys."

"I didn't taste any alcohol," said Boss with his body swaying. He looked like he was one step closer to felling on the ground. Not that I would stop him.

Manger started laughing. "Look at you, you drunk. I am drunk too. We are all drunk. Shit, this stuff is strong."

I took their keys and got them to their cars. There was no way I would let them drive back home. Anyways, they are sleeping. I had to drag them to their cars and steal the keys. Since I stole their keys might as well take their cellphones and gas too.

Lily was right were I left her. She looked at me. "Where are the guys? They are missing the new rules. If it was last year you couldn't be a Sub anymore."

I smiled. "Lily, the guys are drunk and told me to take a cab. They gave me all their money." More like the money I took from them.

"Well, okay then. We will leave. No sex for me. To bad because the after party sex is amazing. We are talking hours of whips, canes, butt plugs, and new toys they bought here. I mean, it is the most pain and pleasure you will feel for the whole year. Like a holiday."

We are leaving now!

"Hey," called Nick. He pulled up his pants. "What did you do to me?"

Lily smiled. "She drugged you like you did to her. She even used your food."

"Lily shut-up," I said.

He smiled. "Did you?"

"Yes, and you are my Sub now. I got the contract and everything. You signed it."

Nick's eye widen. "I would never."

"But you did!"

Nick walked to his dad. "This is not over."

I rolled my eyes. "It seems pretty over to me. Now if you excuse us, we are leaving."

Mr. Cartmen looked at me. "Without your Doms?"

"They had a little too much. Don't worry they left well off."

Finally, the pastry was done. It took forever to rise and set. The light sweeten bread with fruit and cheese cream was done. Still no sight of the three drunks from last night.

Berry smiled. "Do you think we will finish when they come into work?"

I nodded. "I hope so. They should have called in sick. They got wasted last night. Heck, I have their keys and cellphones. Each of the them gave me money for a cab."

Fish Chief was watching me. "You don't say. How did you get Nick to sign his own contract?"

I smiled. "I was just playing with him, but he signed and now he is mine. I own him."

"Until when."

"For life."

"So marked for life now."

I didn't think of an end date. Shit, I should have stay home, but I didn't. Why didn't I think of that? More important how does Fish Chief knows about this? No one is suppose to talk about the Sub and Dom nature-no one, except for a Sub and Dom. Oh no. I am really big trouble.

"He was drunk, and fell asleep."

"So, the he didn't sign the end date. Then that contract is annulled. May I see it?"

I left it at home and no you may not. May I see your Subs' contract too? No, why because it is a contract between two people and no one else.

"I left it at home."

"I don't believe you. You should not lie to a Dom. Such punishment will come out of it. Too bad I will miss it."

"Well, it is his name." I signed his name, but I knew his handwriting so there. It looks as if he signed it. He had the neatest penmanship and I wish I could write like that all the time.

The three of them walked into work looking like hell.

Berry asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Our keys are gone, we had no money, and our cellphones were all stolen," said Boss.

I shook my head. "Here is the money you told us to get a cab, your cellphones, and your keys. We did use some of the money for the cab."

"I don't remember drinking that much," stated Head Chief.

Manger nodded. "It is almost as if we were drugged."

"Hmm, drug you don't say," said Fish Chief. "I know of a boy who was drug last night by this one." He pointed to me.

I shook my head. "That was only because he tried to drug me. The blue pastry and that smell gave it away. It is not my fault that he ate. I didn't force him to eat it. He ate it all."

"Did you drug us?"

Yes. "No, but I did give you a drink that had so much alcohol that caused you to get drunk."

Head Chief nodded. "I need to go to work."

Berry informed them that we got most of the food made up by now.

Nick walked in an hour later. He was not happy. Boss had him in his office and I could only think of what they were talking about, but I did know it was about me. Why would they talk about me? So what I drugged four people last night. I knew I should have not come into work today.

"Viv, in my office now," yelled Boss.

Maybe he would fire me. That would be lucky. I wouldn't have to see his ugly face and he wouldn't hurt me anymore. He was all cross.

"What did you do to Nick?"

"She drugged me and forced me sign my own contract."

I shook my head. "I did no such thing and you shouldn't have eaten your pastry. That was stupid on your part."

"I say I should become her Dom," he informed Boss.

Boss looked at me. "She has too many and besides you really don't want her. You want something like Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily, a mold of a flower. To bad she has that issue of being abused."

He did not just talk about my sister.

"No, I don't want a broken thing," said Nick. "I want to break them in. I like that. Best way to do that is drug them and video tape everything. It works all the time. I like them strong willed. You know. Like Viv."

I turned and walked out of the room.

Back to baking, which was almost done. I had my apples steaming now. When a scream, "Vivianne, were the fuck are you?"

I ignored it and went back to working on the chocolate.

"Vivianne, in my office now!"

I hummed to a song as I made my first Apple Stuffed Chocolate with a vanilla cream.

It was Head Chief that picked me up and carried me back into the office of hell. Nick sat at a seat. He stared at me. "We have talked it over your punishment."

Boss glared at him. "Since you cause him so much trouble. He is going to have sex with you on this desk, floor, seat, and were ever he tells you in this office."

Nick smiled. "Coco is not going to work here."

"Coco," I said. That was the safe word. I don't like this idea much. "I have pastries to make."

"They will just have to wait," said Boss.

"So you are willing to lose money."

"I am now. So be a good girl."

I crossed my arms. "A good girl wouldn't sign for these terms. I am not some whore."

Nick started laughing. "I'm sick of waiting. Undress yourself and lay on the floor."

"No! I'm leaving!"

I turned to walk to the door, but Head Chief grabbed me. He then put me on the floor next to Nick's feet. Nick looked down at me. "Trying this again; undress yourself"

I lay there watching Nick. "No!"

"VIV, I am coming in," said a female voice. "It is a sex emergency." Stacy came bursting through the door. She looked at everyone. "Trust exorcises."

Stacy looked the same. She had red hair like fire. She wasn't afraid to try anything that revolved around sex. I knew she probably wanted my knitted/sewed sex toys. Okay, more like knitted edible thong, or a flogger, which I had no idea what it was used for-Not that I wanted to know.

The guys moved away from slowly.

"What can I make for you," I asked turning dark red?

"Cherry Bomb knitted thong, and perhaps another flavor. A flogger, knitted handcuffs, edible condom, size large, edible bra, size twenty, cup size, C, knitted, and a cozy for a butt plug, and can you make them by next month? I am planning you know, a vacation."

I got up and walked to my safe. Hidden in the office under lock and key, now they knew about my side job. Not that I like this job, but it pays. People like freaky things.

I pulled out the catalog and gave it to Stacy. "Here take a look and get back to me. You have my um, number?"

She nodded. "Your sex number."

It sounded so much worse when she said. I had a cellphone just for this type product. "I do have a Cherry Bomb thong. I will have to put a cherry in the midsection, but other then that it is done. I think have a flogger at home."

There was another box in the safe where I kept my knitted and leather handcuffs. I opened the box and let Stacy look at them. She smiled. Picking up the leather handcuffs. "Do these hurt? How bad? I was really bad and need to be punish harshly."

I never used my products, so I don't know. "Never tried them."

She pouted and look at the guys. "Can one of you pull the other cuff? You know you should try sex, Viv. Sex is so much fun."

Nick pulled the leather cuff. Stacy chocolate brown eyes began to water. I am going to kill Nick for hurting her. "These are great. Pain is almost unbearable. I will take the red, purple, and black." She informed me. "Um, you can stop pulling now. I think I may be bleeding now."

Nick smiled. "It was my pleasure, Miss. You have a fun vacation."

I looked at her wrist. "Nick, I am going to kill you."

"Viv," said Stacy. "Remember I asked for it. It is going to be great. He can eat the edible underwear, while I am tethered to the bed, helpless."

"Look, wear some sort of soft fabric under the cuffs. I don't want you to be bleeding or hurt."

She stomped her right foot. "That is part of the fun. Pleasure and pain."

This is what we fight about? She gets hurts and enjoys it. Okay, she was raped when she was sixteen. I don't think she ever got over it.

Now, I was raped repeatedly and you don't see me hurting myself. She needs help even though she help from a doctor. It still is not working. Look at her. Her wrist is dark red with blood.

"Viv, can I pay you now?"

"Sure, that will be sixty dollars even."

She pulled cash out of her purse. "Here you go. Thanks again. I will see you soon. Don't worry about me. I'll pick my the rest of my stuff up as soon you are done. He is going to have so much fun."

I nodded and she was gone leaving me with them.

"Interesting development guys," said Boss.

"She works with sex toys," stated Nick. "I had so much fun with your friend. Do you think she will play with me again?"

"No," I said. "Didn't you hurt her enough for one lifetime?"

He raped her when she was just sixteen. She changed and forgot what he looked liked, or maybe she was about to cry, because Stacy remember him."

"I didn't hurt before now."

"So, you didn't take Stacy Heart behind the bleachers at high school and raped her."

He blinked in shocked. "That was Stacy. Dang, she looks good and knows how to play."

"I'm leaving and I quit."

Just like that, I left work for good.

**Until next Chapter. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
